polytopia_fanmade_tribes_rewrittenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore (Real+FM Tribes)
Lore The Beginning Before the square came into existence, there was nothing but darkness, which plagued the entire universe. Then there was light, and many more things happened. After 7 days, the square had been created, and animals were frolicking freely in the grasslands, mountains and all the different biomes in the world. The First People One day, the first person was created. He had no name, but he would become the main ancestor of all the people of all tribes. Then a women was created. She too would become the other main ancestor of all the people of all the tribes. Re beginning For thousands of years, the tribes that walked the earth were quite primitive and similar. Due to living in the same climatic type and environment etc. they all looked the same, and spoke no language. However one tribe was already beginning to form; Feretta. They had already established a basic government type and economy, mostly based on hunting animals. Within a century, they already had cities, a strong diverse economy, advanced religious belief and a complex form of literature. The Floating In the course of hundreds of years, the one super continent would split to form many different continents, some great and some small, which would separate the peoples of the world, depending on which side of the vaults and rifts they were. After the first fault line expanding, leaving a meter long, and very deep gap in the ground, separating the barren wasteland and the nicer climatic area. The Feretta people were scared, and didn't know what this was. The Vuterus Goxertus Auteru (Local for central government of Feretta) evacuated all the noble people on side of the fault to within the castle area and cities in the safe zone, and all people that were listed under the government to "contribute fairly to the economy". For the rest, the government decided there was no room left and left them on the other side of the rift, and destroyed all bridges and built forts along the rift, to ensure no one tried to break through. The people abandoned would become the Vengir tribe (Abandoned in local language). Over the course of hundreds of years, the Vengir tribe grew rapidly in population, however the wasteland they called home was so barren, that they could not support enough food for their population. The Vengir had also not forgotten about how there now enemies (Feretta) abandoned them. The Vengir, with a manpower over quintuple times bigger then the manpower of Feretta, just needed a way to get over the fault line, and beating there technologically advanced and superior opponent Feretta. The Planning For many years, the Vengir thought and thought about how they would be able to cross the fault, now nearly 40 meters long (Although it has permanently stopped growing) separating the two rivals. They employed the best military minds of every corner of the empire to discuss. One day (431 BBOP (Before Battle of Polytopia)), a man by the name of Xayuhiyaken Vuqyeratuwp Ahtuykequ (Would would later be regarded as a major symbol of Vengir) a man from a village in the nations north west called Fuqew, came up with a plan. Xayu designed the first bridge ever designed by Vengirians. The construction sight was to be on along the ault on an area that was uninhabited and not monitored by Feretta. Or so they thought. Construction lasted six month, in which they thought they were going to surprise the Feretta, but the Feretta had been monitoring it the whole time. The First Attack On the day that construction finished, the Vengir capitol ordered 10 battalions to cross the bridge and scout the area to get an understanding of the region. 2 Day after, the 10 battalions arrived at the bridge from Capitol. They crossed the bridge and reached the territory of Feretta. As they began venturing towards the city, they were ambushed. It was a only 2 battalions of Feretta, however due to their advancements in technology, they easily defeated the Vengir, killing all except for 6, which they transported to a prison in the CRF (Capital Region Feretta). A week later, the government of Vengir sent scouts to see how the scouting had gone. When the scouts arrived, the Feretta had already set up very advanced bridges. The scouts were attacked from about 2 km away by sniper-bows. All of them except for one scout was hit and died. The scout returned and told the government of this news. The Attacks on Vengir The government of Vengir evacuated everyone in the nation to within the Capitol region. The Feretta could tell something was wrong when they realized all the villages in the north-eastern area of Vengir were empty. In response to this, the Feretta brought 200,000 soldiers in Battalions, to Vengir land. The Feretta also brought with them laser cannon they had been developing, which was capable of destroying entire cities. However, the Feretta were relatively unequipped, especially to scale the mountains to reach the capitol territory of the Vengir. Some of the mountain ranges were made up of all mountains being at least 4,000m, much different to the flatter terrain of Feretta. It took the army a month to scale, in fact so long the Vengir government was going to let citizens of other provinces go back to their home towns in another month if nothing happened. However, they did not lose many men to the cold winds and blizzards of the mountains, only a thousand at most. When they arrived to the Vengir capitol, a somewhat extremely well developed city for the time, the Feretta attacked. They blazed through the suburbs of the city, killing thousands with virtually no casualties taken. In the distance they could see the skyline of the Vengir capitol. The tallest building there was a 464 meter monument to the nation of Vengir. The Feretta secured a position on a hill in a suburb, and fired the laser cannon. The cannon struck somewhere in the center of the city, destroying many buildings. The monument to the nation half collapsed, with the top storeys falling through to the middle floors of the building. The people in the center of the city at the time (Around 4 million) who were oblivious to the genocide of their own people happening the suburbs a few kilometers away, were all of a sudden panicking, the debris from buildings killed many of the people in the city. The rest ran around screaming, while others hid in some of the buildings which remained somewhat intact for cover. But this was not enough for the Feretta. They fired their cannon, fully charged u again, 5 minutes later again at the center of the city. This time it did not hit near the monument area, instead the downtown area, with smaller sized buildings. However the casualties were higher here. The Government house was affected, and the king was evacuated from the city. Insisting The Feretta wanted to kill the king of the nation. The Feretta sent 20 battalions after the king, using their technological advanced at the time vehicles to chase down the king. The King all of a sudden found his escort of about a dozen soldier and his motor cart being attacked by Around 1000 men. the cart was shot down instantly, and the king fell out of the cart, consequently hitting his head hard on the ground. He was then shot in the head as soon as he moved, being shot 12 times in the head.